La Ravissante
by Doelunie
Summary: Une histoire de sentiments.


Coucou :)  
Les personnages, la série, etc. ne m'appartiennent pas, seul ce que j'écris m'appartient.

Premier OS Tiva, soyez indulgents ^^ La trame est bidon (pas de vraie histoire derrière), donc je me suis beaucoup plus concentrée sur leurs sentiments et j'espère que j'ai bien représenté la situation... En tout cas pour moi c'est ça. Enjoy !

* * *

_« I know what's best for me, but I want you instead. »_

Et si c'était ça qui les rapprochait ? La douleur, omniprésente, impossible à cacher qui les rongeait, en même temps qu'une euphorie désabusée, une excitation sans borne. Ces sentiments contradictoires qui leur crient de fuir, qui leur crient d'agir, qui les en empêche, aussi. L'environnement, changeant, qui leur impose de se rapprocher, et la minute après de jouer, de s'enfuir donc. Cette harmonie, ces émotions qui les traversent au même moment, qui les transcendent. Lorsque l'on devient trop proches, il faut apprendre à fuir sans blesser l'autre, se montrer distant sans être froid, refixer les limites qu'on oublie bien trop souvent malgré leur présence indispensable. Pour s'empêcher de souffrir. A court ou long terme. La règle, c'est de ne pas en avoir. C'est savoir la trouver soi-même, comprendre quand on est vulnérables, quand la souffrance peut nous attaquer, nous ronger, tout en étant persuadé que le bonheur passe par là, caché. La souffrance du manque, ou la souffrance de trop s'être impliqué. Fataliste. Réaliste ?

C'était la question récurrente dans l'esprit de Ziva David. A bien y réfléchir, toutes ces notions lui étaient bien étrangères, elle ne prenait un sens qu'à ses côtés. Et elle l'oubliait dès lors. Elle ne pourrait définir ces sentiments qui l'animent, comme un pantin prisonnier de son propre jeu. Pas du sien, de celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose, plutôt. Qui la dépassait, totalement. Elle soupira, secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas se poser ces questions, en tout cas pas le concernant. Il était un collègue et tellement plus pour elle, il était un confident auquel elle n'osait pas se confier. Pourquoi devrait-elle se fier à des impressions (certes, plus que ça) plutôt qu'au concret ? Parce que la politique de l'autruche, la tête dans le sable, était appliquée dans chaque camp. Inconsciemment. Faire semblant, parfois même au point de s'en persuader. Comme lors d'une mission sous couverture. Mais en persuader l'autre, pas sûr. Ziva connaissait bien mieux la souffrance que l'amour, même si les deux étaient souvent liés, bien qu'elle eût dit le contraire. Aucun des deux ne transparaissait chez Ziva, et pourtant il savait quand elle était en peine. Toujours. Nul besoin de larmes, ni de discours. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, mieux qu'elle-même, probablement.

Si elle se promettait de ne jamais y penser, elle avait ses souvenirs indélébiles. Le goût de ses lèvres, son parfum, les courbes de son corps, la douceur de ses mains, sa voix dans son oreille, ses baisers tendres et passionnés, lui. Leur mission, où chacun d'entre eux avait profité de cette « permission » pour se laisser aller, faire tomber les barrières – quelques unes parmi tant d'autres – tout en ayant l'excuse d'avoir fait ça par obligation. Aucun n'était dupe. Et ils le savaient comme personne. Ces images lui revenant à l'esprit, elle eut un frisson, qui lui décocha un sourire. Tous les jours à ses côtés tendaient à lui rappeler ces perceptions : son sourire ravageur, son romantisme caché derrière des airs de dragueur invétéré et phobique de l'engagement, son humour lourd et pourtant si charmant, enfantin, ses références cinématographiques, faisant de lui un homme cultivé et passionné. Et sa jalousie. Elle effaça son sourire en espérant ne plus jamais avoir ce genre de réflexion, elle se le disait chaque jour. Et chaque fois elle échouait. Définitivement, Anthony DiNozzo (corps et âme) bouleversait Ziva David.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par – enfin ! – la sonnette stridente de son appartement. Elle se recoiffa dans le miroir et réajusta une tenue peu propice à la réception de visiteurs, elle souffla et ouvrit la porte. Évidemment, c'était Tony. Comme un formidable hasard. Non, elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, pas plus que Gibbs, ou que lui. Les picotements la parcoururent à nouveau, en un frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine. Elle gémit doucement et l'invita à l'intérieur pour cacher son trouble. Il lui sourit, ce sourire franc et charmeur qui pouvait cacher tellement de choses, un mystérieux et merveilleux rictus. Ziva se mordit la lèvre et quitta ses yeux brillants qui traduisaient, eux, toute l'émotion du personnage derrière cette facette, ce masque.

« Oui, Tony ? Rigola-t-elle en regardant où elle pouvait, pour ne pas fuir, tout en voulant le regarder.

– Je... Voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Il sourit, timidement. »

Il était beau. C'était le seul qualificatif qui lui venait à l'esprit. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard d'un enfant prit la main dans le sac, son allure toujours impeccable. Se rendant compte qu'elle le jaugeait d'un œil bien trop avide, elle regarda son portable, remit une mèche derrière son oreille et rit. D'un rire cristallin, sonore, franc. Un rire très Ziva, en somme.

« Et la vraie raison ? »

Elle avait l'œil malicieux, c'était déjà trop. Dans leur relation, c'était trop. Elle jouait, ce regard c'était comme un geste dans n'importe quel couple, une invitation, un message. Elle misait sur la naïveté de son partenaire, comme elle espérait qu'il comprenne. Elle regretta, peur qu'il la rejette ou pire qu'il reste indifférent. Il ne répondait pas. Le silence était pesant, dur, il s'imposait comme une enclume, planant sur leurs têtes.

« Je voulais te voir. »

Un sourire, ou plutôt deux. C'était quatre mots qui leur allait à tous les deux : en dire sans en dire trop, pas explicitement mais compris par eux deux. Un peu comme tout ce qu'il faisait ensemble : paroles, gestes, … souffraient d'une compréhension commune, cachée et surtout que chacun prétendait ne pas avoir. Elle sourit, encore une fois, un sourire timide, les pommettes légèrement remontées, le nez retroussé. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Elle avait une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux, de lui mordiller l'oreille. Il adorait ça, elle s'en souvenait aussi. Et elle avait aussi envie de reculer, une envie moindre plus elle sentait son parfum, plus ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Enivrée. C'était la première fois qu'ils restaient ainsi, face à face, sans piper mot, car aucun mot ne pouvait se placer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait envie de tout, de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, elle avait des idées folles et des idées sensées. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

D'un geste vif, qu'il n'aurait pas à regretter, il fit tournoyer une de ses mèches dans sa main. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. La vivacité du geste ne lui permit pas de dépasser l'envie de retourner en arrière : il regrettait, et pourtant il n'en pouvait plus. Rester immobile, alors qu'un désir commun les consumait tous deux. Il le supposait, pire il en était persuadé. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait, il avait dépassé le stade de l'acceptation, que Ziva n'avait visiblement pas encore atteint. Il l'aiderait, il en avait l'envie, par pur égoïsme mais parce que, démesurément peut être, il voulait qu'elle comprenne que la souffrance n'exultait pas forcément de tout ça. D'eux deux. Ou il essayait de comprendre lui-même. Mais il ne voulait pas rester dans l'ignorance de ce qu'aurait pu être un « eux deux ». Tant pis s'il souffrait, mais il ne la ferait pas souffrir. Pas volontairement, du moins. Elle attrapa sa main, dans ce qu'il jugea d'abord être un geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais un sentiment lui secoua le bas-ventre, inexplicable, encore une fois. Elle lui caressait les doigts, les mains, il lui tenait l'autre main et entremêlait ses doigts aux siens. Pour lui indiquer son soutien, sa présence. Il enleva sa main de la sienne et lui caressa la joue, douce et charnue. Dans un élan de courage, il s'approcha, comme pour briser la dernière barrière entre eux, celle qu'aucun n'avait osé franchir. Comme ce qu'il espérait être un dernier saut, un dernier effort qui l'amènerait au bonheur. Une barrière physique, et aussi une règle qu'ils s'imposaient : pas au-delà de l'attirance physique qu'ils avaient dépassé dès le premier regard. Mais il avait décidé d'arrêter d'avoir peur, il espérait aider Ziva à arrêter ses appréhensions qui les empêchaient d'être eux, de vivre leur attirance, même si ça ne menait à rien. Question à laquelle il ne savait répondre. Elle recula d'abord, pris de sentiments contradictoires, de maux de ventre et de têtes. Il lui reprit la main et les maux cessèrent. Elle s'avança et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, colla son nez à celui de Tony et dans un sourire, approcha ses lèvres. Il la prit de court et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Ziva, surprise, battait la chamade, ce goût qu'elle n'avait jamais su oublier la submergeait, elle avait extrêmement chaud et se délestait de ce baiser, doux, tendre et romantique. Elle avait beau chercher, la souffrance n'existait plus. Et la réflexion non plus. Seuls lui, et éventuellement elle lui importait. Le baiser se fit plus intense, plus passionnel. Il mordillait la lèvre de la jeune femme, qui sourit. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et arrêta l'échange.

« Tu n'avais pas oublié non plus. »

Elle soufflait, presque pour elle-même, les yeux brillants. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle l'avait eu avant même de le demander (ou d'affirmer, plutôt). Tony lui répondit en un hochement de tête et glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches, prenant possession du corps de sa partenaire. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux au parfum exotique qu'il caressait avidement. Elle embrassait son cou, lui mordillait l'oreille, lui riait. Et en une symbiose parfaite, il la porta, tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit, la couvrant de baisers, de caresses. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de prendre son temps, jamais il n'avait ressenti de tels sentiments dans de si petits échanges. Rien que ses sourires l'animait d'un espoir infini. Elle était amoureuse de lui, tout devient plus clair quand on ne fait plus semblant. Et lui s'était énamouré d'elle. Elle et lui. Eux.


End file.
